


No more

by Dragonit



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Smut, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonit/pseuds/Dragonit
Summary: Santana stopped dreaming. Quinn doesn't even know how to dream. What happens when one day abused girl bumbs into the depressed one? Quinntana all the way. Rachel x Kurt x Santana friendship. Fluff and bit a humor. Mentions of abuse and rape. It is very romantic and cute story.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. Or universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two lovely leadies meet :) 
> 
> I don't own any character... sadly.

**Hello guys! Please comment, subscribe and leave some kudos so my soul has something to eat ;)**

* * *

 

For Santana it was a day like every other one of many in New York. The sun was just rising, garbage trucks were on their duty and the air felt heavy and cold in this time of the year. Santana stopped looking for the beauty of the city months ago… but it felt so much longer. All of Santana's days just combined and her life seemed to be fading. Santana knew what she was missing but she could not let herself get hurt again. If that meant to not trust, let alone love anybody then be it. But like always life does not care about your plans and especially about Santana's.

 

**Santana's POV**

 

Just like every morning after work I am heading to the loft just minding my own business when some asshole walks right into me! Like what the fuck man! He just bums into me and is walking farther!

"Hey you, asshole!" I yell at him and he stops but does not turn around. I am like really pissed right now and I know that Snix is just right here to take a lead on this  
one and I totally let her. I am angrily walking to the stranger wearing used jeans and big grey hoodie with its hood up.

"I am talking to you, jerk!" Snix screams at him. But when I walk around to look at his face and deliver him one of my famous death glares I see a girl. Holly fuck it is a girl! Like a freaking crying beautiful and beat up girl. What am I fucking supposed to do?! I fucking hate crying people I do not know what the hell to do with them. But this time I do not feel this desperate need to run, oh no I feel something a lot scarier. I feel the need to help her. Where is all this shit coming from? Santana get a grip! I think/yell at myself.

"Hey, hey it is ok. I am sorry for screaming at you I just thought you are some idiot. Can I help you somehow?" And where the fuck this came from, I am never apologizing and let alone to some girl from street even if she is pretty. Whoa I think I am ill or something.

"I-I am ok, I-I just I will just go. I am sorry I just need to- I just need to go" says the beauty.  
Ok she is really fucked up I can't let her go just like this in her state.

"It is ok. I am Santana by the way" I smiled at her and tried to make an eye contact but she kept her head down so I decided to do a bold move. I touched her chin and gently lifted her head up so I could see her eyes and face more clearly. I was instantly taken back by her beautifulness even with all the bruises and cut on her lip she was gorgeous. I loved her green like summer grass eyes and all the kindness behind. But there was also pain. So much pain and sorrow in one look it almost broke my heart. She just looked so broken I had to help her at any costs. "and you my friend are going with me." I decided that I am gonna go all Lima Heights on every ass that ever hurt this girl. And once I give a word on something you can bet your granny's old gold teeth on it!

 

**Quinn’s POV**

 

I do not know what to do. This crazy hot Latina is taking me somewhere with her. I think she is going to punish me for misbehaving and I do not think I can survive that. Every bone in my body hurts like hell. But on the other hand, there is something inside me telling me not to worry and to trust the gorgeous woman.  
While Santana is gently holding my hand and pulling me into some building, I am thinking about all that happened today. All the bad things and pain and I just do not have the power to do another step and the last thing I know is falling. After a minute or maybe five I am feeling strong hands carrying me and first thing that comes to my mind is him and I tense up but then I smell coconut and French fries and I know that I am safe. I close my eyes in total exhaustion and hope for sleep without nightmares.

 

**Santana's POV**

 

Great what the hell should I do now? I have this unconscious and beaten girl in my arms and I am surprised how light she is. Like really she weights nothing. It was hard to get into the loft and not wake up Rachel and Kurt. They still have some time before they need to go to school.  
I laid her on my bed and closed the curtain. I felt sleepy and stinky but I could not help myself and look at her closer. Her face was smooth with lips so full I could just kiss them. The hood fell from her head while she fell asleep on the street but only now do I have the time to just admire the beautiful blonde hair. Sure, it was dirty and unkempt but I could imagine how beautiful it would look if clean. I was kneeling in front of her for what felt like hours, just looking and admiring her. An hour later I found myself in shower trying to get the mysterious girl out of my head.  
…  
"Good morning, my friend!" Great just what I needed!

"Hey Midget." I said with venom in my voice.

"Hey that is not nice I just wanted to…"

"Yeah, yeah sorry. I am not in the mood today to play your nice friend, Dwarf." I get myself in robe walk away to my "room".

"Great! Another moody day for us with Satan." I hear Kurt say but I do not care, I am tired as hell and it seems like I am going to sleep next to my mysterious beauty.

 

**Quinn's POV**

 

I have not felt this rested in long time. I feel somebody's heat behind me, spooning me and I start to tense. The scent of coconut surrounds me and I know I am safe for now. I can't fall asleep again because of all the things in my mind. I think of him for a while and my parents, all the bad things that happened to me and I wonder if this is going to be just another sad and painful experience for me. My thoughts end up with Santana. I remember her almost black eyes, her smile and her husky smooth voice. I inhale more of coconut and press more into her body behind me. It feels so great. And that is when I remember how wrong this is. I try to find what time it is, but there is no watch around here. And that is when I start to panic. If I do not know what time it is I don't know what my chore is. I don't want to make my new owner angry. I want her to like me. So, I decided to get out of bed and make all my duties. I prayed to get it all done before Santana wakes up.

Firstly, I went to bathroom to clean it all up. It was not so messy and by the amount of shampoos and shower gels it seems like my owner has more of pets like me. Then I went to kitchen and washed the dishes, that the other pets must have left out for me to do.

While I cleaned the kitchen, I found out that it is almost eleven and that meant I need to hurry and cook something for Santana and wake her up before she finds out how bad pet I am for not doing my duties on time.  
I just started to do eggs when all my current fears came true.

"Good morning, stranger." Said Santana in kind of happy voice but I knew that that could be just a play. He did this too.

"I am so sorry. I swear I'll be better next time." I tried to not cry, but it is hard when you know you are going to be punished.

"Ow hey, it is ok. Please do not cry. I am not angry. You did nothing wrong. There is no need to cry, baby girl." Santana said and came to me.  
I quickly flinched away. She stopped.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I would never do that. I would never intentionally hurt you. Trust me.”

That was a lot to ask. We didn’t even know each other a day, how can I trust her. But I learned that it is better to do as your master says or the result is even worse. With that in mind I close my eyes and exhale. Santana must have sensed me letting her do as she pleases and she came closer.  
She whipped my tears away and she gently caressed my cheek. I waited for the blow. For a moment, I dreamt that she was someone who would just like me with no expectations of what I must do and how I must behave. As her thumb stroked gently my swollen and bruised cheek it almost felt like she cared about me. I tried to steel myself as I waited for the first slap. But it never came.  
Instead she slowly hugged me as if I was a small lost child. Santana wrapped her long strong arms around me and stroked my head as I cried. This kind of punishment was the worst. He did this too. When he felt like torturing me the most he would be nice to me, sometimes a whole day. He would give me hope of better treatment and when I least expected it he would strike harder than ever. I felt exhausted. Everything hurt, my arms, my legs, my head but most of all my chest. Every breath I took started agony of pain in my chest. I smelled something burning and I remembered the eggs. I hurried to take the pan from the fire.

"I am so sorry. I-I am sorry." I told her again and again while I tried to clean it all up until I felt her hand on my shoulder. I knew this is when the beating starts. I  
looked at Santana frightened of what I might see. But Santana is smiling and in a moment, she is shaking her head and laughing. I look at her and she looks like she is going to fall to the ground with laughter. Her hand starts to pet my beck and I can't help but smile a little. After a while I am laughing just as much as her.

"Wow I did not laugh so much for very long time." Santana tells me.

"I am really sorry for not having your meal done and for burning it." I look at my feet.  
Santana places her hand under my chin and like this early morning she makes me look at her beautiful dark brown eyes.

"It is ok. We can cook together."

"Really? You are not mad at me?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Well of course not. It was me that distracted you. It was my fault. The only thing that bothers me is that I still do not know your name." She tells me and winks. I can feel my cheeks burning. I am again looking at my feet and I whisper. "Quinn." I hear Santana chuckle and my curiosity get the best of me and I look up.

"It is beautiful name, Quinn. I just think you are very cute." She said my name like no one before and I feel butterflies in my stomach. I blush again and look down. I hear her chuckle again and I watch her finish cleaning of the eggs. I walk over to her and I try to help her as much as I can.

“Why don’t you go take a shower. I’m sure you want to. Feel free to use anything you find in bathroom, ok?”  
I nod my head and walk in the bathroom.  
I take my clothes of and look at the reflection of my face in the mirror above the sink. I hate it. My face is so ugly. Everything about me is so ugly. But I hate my face the most. I hate that I can see me. The person looking back at me is weak and nothing special. I can’t look any longer.  
I let the spray of water wash my whole body. I love the feeling of the water cascading down from my head to my feet. It is such a soft caress. Water is my longest friend. It never hurt me. It kept me alive and when I decide to die it will surely be in water.

 

**Santana's POV**

 

I thought how awkward it is going to be between us but Quinn is so cool and when I saw her smile I knew I need to see that smile most of time. I put our "breakfast" on a table and start pouring some coffee in my favorite cup with "keep calm and fuck it" sign on it. The thought of Quinn makes me smile. She is so cute and beautiful. I go to my bedroom to change the sheets. I hear the shower going as I pull out of my closet my favorite but old T-shirt, some pants and of course new underwear. I decide to quietly and with my eyes closed put the clothes on the toilet in bathroom a long with clean towel.  
Thirty minutes later I see Quinn getting out of the bathroom and going to the living room.

"Where are you going, Quinn?"

"I-I just you are going to eat and I-I thought that I will wait for your command in living room."

I am looking at her, waiting for her to smile and tell me she is just kidding but inside I knew that is not going to happen. Poor Quinn when I find the asshole that did this to you I swear I am going to make him dead meat.

"Ok so here is what is going to happen. You are free to do whatever you want, Quinn. There are no commands from me. And I think you are really hungry so why don't  
you come here and eat with me, ok?" I think she still does not believe me with her being free to do what she wants so I think I have to play a little along.

"Ok so go to the kitchen and get started on your food." I told her in firm but still gentle voice and she did as I said. I do not like that I have to tell her what to do but it seems like the only way for now.

 

**Quinn's POV**

 

I do not know what to think or do now. Santana told that I am free but what does that mean? I don’t know what would make Santana happier if I did what she told me or just do something else. I was happy when she told me to go have a meal. I have no problems with orders. It is easy just follow what you are told no matter how hard or painful because if you don’t the punishment is worse. But if I did something that I wanted I could do something that Santana didn’t want me to do and that would be bad. I don’t want to be bad pet. I want to be the best pet she has ever had.  
The meal was good. I know I can cook better but nobody has ever cooked me a meal. It made me so happy. Maybe Santana is going to be better owner the he was. But it is still too early to know. It could all be just a trick.

“I think we can watch something on TV, what do you think? Wanna watch some movie?" She asks me.

"Ok." I tell her as I put our dishes to the sink.  
When I came into living room Santana is mumbling something while she looks for some cool dvds to watch. I sit on the ground and wait for Santana to finish her hunt.

"Why don't you sit on the couch?" She asks me.

"I can sit next to you?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Of course! And we will cuddle." I don’t know what to expect. Maybe it will be like in the bed when she held me close.

"Okay" I say. I hear Santana chuckle at me. I can tell that she is in a good mood and so decide to try my luck and ask her something that I wanted since I was really small girl.

"Mistress, do you think we can watch something nice." I see her tense up. Maybe it was not good idea to ask her.

"Please Quinn, do not call me that! I am just Santana and as I said I want you to do what you like, so tell me what do you have on mind?" She smiles at me at the end of her speech and I can't help but look down in embarrassment.  
I just disappointed my owner by calling her wrongly and on top of it I want something from her. I do not think I deserve anything from her now and I can blame just myself for it. I feel my eyes water and I know I am going to cry. Santana saw it too and is now sitting beside me.

"It is ok baby girl. I am not mad at you. There is no need to cry. Come on, come here." She says and opens up her arms. I hesitate a minute and she is patient with me and waits with smile on her face. I slowly sit on her lap put my head on her shoulder and inhaled the scent of coconut and something typically Santana. I close my eyes and cry quietly.

"Tell me what do you want to watch? I promise I will not get mad, ok?"  
I just nod and take a while to calm down. It is time to take my chances and trust Santana at least a little bit. She did save me after all.

"You really promise you will not get mad at me?" I whisper.

"Promise"

"I would like to see some Disney fairytale. Do you think we could, please. I have never seen one." I am holding Santana's shirt in my fists strongly and for a while I can't look her in the eyes, but when I do I can see sympathy and little bit of sadness.

"Of course we can, little girl." I really like it when Santana calls me that.  
We are just like 5 minutes in Beauty and the Beast and I can’t take my eyes of the little snacks that are in a bowl on the coffee table.

"Go on take it if you want." She tells me and I do not know what to do. It is my owner's food but on the other hand Santana gave me permission to eat it and I am really hungry. So, I took it. In the corner of my eye I see Santana smile. Another few minutes passed and I am still eating the snacks. I look questioningly on Santana and she stops the fairytale.

"What is wrong baby girl?"

I look down and whisper. "You promised me cuddling."

Santana laughs. She changes her position so now she is half sitting half lying on the couch with her beck leaning against it. "Come here, sit between my legs." I do as she tells me this time without a doubt in my mind. She wraps her arms around me and makes me lean into her front. Santana starts the movie. It is so comfy I could sleep again but I really like the movie. I really like Santana and I hope that she will keep me.

* * *

 

**Please comment, subscribe and leave some kudos so my soul has something to eat ;)**


	2. Ringing the Belle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is second chap. Show me some love and please comment, subscribe and leave me some kudos :)

 

**Quinn's POV**

 

I am so happy for Belle. She ended up with her prince and was happy ever after in nice palace. I am so happy for her. I look at Santana and she is fast asleep. I still don’t know what to think of her. She was sweet and kind, but was that real or was it just a game? Well, it doesn’t matter right now. It is time to show her that I am worth keeping. I’m sure that every master is better than he is. And I sure as hell want to make sure that Santana keeps me.

I cleaned everything and was almost done with cooking diner when the other pets came in.

"Hello there. Are you Santana’s friend? I’m sure she told you all about me. I’m R…" The girl with high and slightly annoying voice said rather loudly. I was worried she is going to wake up Santana. Isn't she worried of punishment? I stopped her before she woke Santana up.

"Shhh! Santana is asleep. Hi I am Quinn and I hope she will keep me. I promise I will be good and I will help you a lot too. I promise." I tried to be friendly. I wanted to be on their good side. I was all alone with him. He never thought I would need any help with all my chores. “You are a good girl, you can do it yourself. Why should I feed another hungry mouth just because you are not good enough?” He would always say. I hated him so much. My thoughts were interrupted by a boy who came with the noisy girl.

"What do you mean keep you?" Asked the boy.

"Well you know. I really want Santana to be my new owner. So, could you please tell me some tips?" I said with small smile.

"Owner?" They both screamed.

"Shhh! Didn't you hear me? Santana is asleep!"

"I don't care if she is asleep or on her death bed! I need her to explain this all to me." Said the slightly annoying girl and went to the living room where Santana slept on the couch.

"Isn't she going to get punished for waking Santana up?" I ask the ridiculously looking boy wearing hippo brooch. He just shrugged his shoulders. It seemed like he is not so scared of waking Santana up. I am really confused right now. How can a pet be so much misbehaved? I don't know this girl but I don't want her to be disciplined because of me. I want to tell her that I will explain everything but I am too late.

"Santana wake up, now!" This girl is crazy! She is going to be beaten so badly. And like her yelling was not enough she starts to poke Santana and shake her.

"What the hell, Berry!"

"Well, well, the owner decided to wake up. How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence." Says this "Berry" girl in kind of rude way. I am waiting for a first punch.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I am sorry Santana this is my fault. I am so sorry. I just wanted Berry to tell me some tips and I got her all angry. I am sorry. I didn't want to be bad pet. I am sorry." I almost start crying. I am shaking with fear because there is no way of Santana wanting me and I’m sure I will be severely punished. I put my head down to show my submission and acceptance of my punishment whatever that may be.

 

**Santana's POV**

 

What the fuck did just happen? One moment I am having this great dream about me and Quinn and the next Berry is yelling and Quinn apologizing and shaking. I could see her walls coming up. _“Great and my progress just went to hell!”_ Stupid Berry!

"Quinn come here, please. Don't be afraid I am not angry and you are not a bad pet. And look Rachel is not angry at all. Tell us Rachel, are you angry at Quinn?" I gave her one of my "agree with me or you are going to die" look and she is nodding like it is her last day on Earth.

"Of course, I am not, Quinn. I was just confused. This is all just a big misunderstanding."

Nice safe Rachel. I slowly went to Quinn who still had her head down. I gently take her cheek and make her look at me. I smiled at her and I stroked her hair while I whispered.

"See no one is angry with you. You are amazing. And I smell something nice. Did you cook something for us?" I try to distract her. I don’t want her to think that she is my pet or that she is going to be punished for every little thing I deem wrong.

I feel her nod against my hand.

"I tried to do something nice for you. I was really happy you let me watch Belle." She whispered, but I am sure Kurt and Rachel heard her.

"You know what?" I feel her shake her head. "Let's have a diner I am sure Kurt and Rachel are hungry after their day. And then we can watch another Disney movie together, ok?"

"Really?" She looks at me with distrust on her face and it makes me so angry at the asshole who did this to her.

"Promise." She smiled a little but I could see that she was still reserved. She looked at me curiously.

"What do you want, Quinn?" I whisper just for her to hear.

"Can we cuddle while we watch?"

"Of course, we can. Now come I needs some food."

She laughs a little and with spring in her legs she happily walks towards the table where Rachel and Kurt sit.

I sit down next to Quinn right opposite to Rachel who is giving me confused look. I just gave her one of "not right now" look and she just shakes her head. I know how it eats Rachel up not knowing what is happening. But she knows that this is very serious situation I am in and that is the only reason she isn't going all Diva power on my ass right now. There is something I must give Rachel credit for and that is maturity. She, from all the people I know, is the most mature one and she has been since high school and now I am thankful for that.

I looked at Quinn and smiled again. This girl is so adorable. She is eating her pasta so fast that I am slightly worried that she might choke on it. She is so eager to watch another Disney fairytale and to be honest I am too. I love cuddling with her. She is so soft just like teddy bear and she smells nice. I don't know what exactly it is but I really like her scent. I know that she is in no way ready for romantic relationship. But a girl can dream, right?

"So, Quinn. What is your full name and where are you from?" Asks Kurt.

"Quinn. Just Quinn. And I’m from nowhere, really." Answers Quinn with her mouth full of food. Everyone in the room felt the tension from Quinn’s tone.

"It is very beautiful name. Have you thought about what you want to watch now?" I change the topic quickly.

"Thank you. You are the first one who ever said so. Yeah, yeah. I would like to see Lion King. Can we?”

“Sure we can. I’m sure those two musical stars are excited to sing Circle of life. You are up for a show.” I tell her quietly with wink.

“Why don't you go and find the right DVD while I prepare some popcorn and clean the dishes up. And then I will come to cuddle with you on the couch." I tell Quinn.

"Really I can just go and pick?"

"Of course, you can. Make sure you have the first part of the movie."

"There is more than one Lion King? Can we watch them all?"

I love seeing her so happy. Even though the bruises and the broken lip are reminding me that I should probably ask her about what happened to her. I know that I need her to trust me completely before I do that and that needs more time.

"Yeah of course we can. I am sure that Lady Hummel and Barbra want to sing some Hakuna Matata instead of boring Broadway stuff. Am I right girls?" I look at Rachel and Kurt. They are both looking little bit pissed but then I see them look at Quinn's excited face and I know they have the exact same problem as I have. Being mad at that face is just impossible.

"Of course you are! We would love to watch all Lion King movies with you." They say together. And my theory has been proved right. I chuckle.

"Ok so go and prepare the movie and we will be there in a minute." I hug Quinn and I feel her tense and quickly let her go. “I’m sorry.” I tell her.

“It is ok.” She whispers.

"I know you have many questions and I will tell you everything I have got." I turn around to look at Rachel and Kurt.

I take them to my room to have some more privacy.

"How exactly did you meet her? And what happened to her face?"

I told them the story about me meeting Quinn which is all that I know about her. I see the hesitant looks from Rachel and Kurt. I know it is kind of crazy to take some stranger to your home but I know that Quinn is the kindest person I have ever known. And it was impossible for me to just leave her because I feel this pull towards her from the first second I laid my eyes on her. There is no way in hell I am gonna leave Quinn on her own.

"I know there isn't much we know about her, but guys we can't let her go out alone. I think it is obvious that she was abused God knows for how long. I know you want me to go to the police with her but I am not doing that before I even know what happened to her. I want to take her to the hospital tomorrow. I need to make sure she is ok. She needs us guys and I am not going to abandon her like everybody else. Just look at her. That girl doesn't even know how to make her own decisions based on what she would like the most, for crying out loud. She didn't even see any of Disney movies for fucks sake!" I am trying not to yell but this makes me so angry.

"Ok but we can't just have her living in here. You know how poor our situation with money is. We can't just let her be here for free even though we would like to. And she can't work right now. She needs to recover. And what if doctors tell you that she needs some medications or operation then what? You don't have so much money, Santana this isn't like having a doll!"

I know Rachel is right but she doesn't know that I thought about all these things. I am not that irresponsible. Ok sometimes I am but this is exception.

I walk into the kitchen to get popcorn done and I am pouring some apple juice while I am answering.

"Rachel, calm your tits. I have some money saved from what my mom gave to me and I always safe some from my payment. I think for now it is going to be ok and if not I am going to take more shifts in the diner."

I see Rachel open her mouth to say something but instead of her voice I hear Kurt.

"You really like her, don't you?" He whispers. It is not meant for me to answer. It is more like a statement.

I don't know. Well I know that I like her but I am sure that Kurt meant something little different. I know that I am attracted to her and stuff but do I "really like" her?

 

**Quinn’s POV**

 

I am sitting on the couch for some time now and Santana is still preparing snack. I am not stupid I know she, Rachel and Kurt wanted to talk about me in private. I still don't get their relationship. Pets should know their place. They should always obey their owner. But these two are just very improper pets. I haven't seen the way Santana punishes her pets yet but it doesn't seem to work how it should. Rachel is rude and annoying and the boy Santana calls Lady Hummel has impolite attitude.

Some more minutes passed and I want to go check on Santana. Maybe something happened or she needs my help. On the other hand, she told me to wait for her here. But earlier she said that I can do whatever I want. I am soooo confused! What should I do? Maybe I should go find out what is happing and if she needs me I'll go help and if not I'll come here to wait.

I was hiding in the kitchen listening what is happing in Santana's room. I heard Rachel talking about not having money for me to stay and she actually raised her voice at Santana. I've not heard more because they started moving towards the kitchen so I ran back to the couch.

What if Rachel is right and Santana doesn't want to waste her money on me. I need to do something to show Santana that I am worth it. Maybe she will exchange Rachel or Kurt for me the only thing I need to do is show her I am better than them. I can do all their work alone and I don't need to eat every day.

"Have you found the right part, little girl?" Santana asked me in kind voice that she uses just when she talks to me. She has two full bowls of what I know is popcorn. I would really like to taste it sometime but not today. Today I need to convince Santana that I am better than Rachel and the boy together.

Rachel and "Lady Hummel" prepared some blankets on the ground and laid on them. They had this wired stuffed arms around them. Santana sat just like before when we watched Beauty and the Beast. I was so happy when she hugged me closer to her and I could smell popcorn and coconut all around me. She placed one of the popcorn bowls on my lap and told Rachel to start the movie.

"You can have some popcorn if you want to. This bowl is for us and the other one for Rachel and Kurt." So Kurt is the boy's name. I would really like to taste some popcorn but I can't if I want to be with Santana. I think I should tell her how much better pet I am than Kurt and Rachel.

"No thank you. I don't need popcorn you know. I don't even need to eat every day and I can clean and cook. I don't need to sleep on bed and if you want me to I don't have to sleep at all for two days. I try to do the best I can to do everything you want me to do and I am very disciplined pet. I can…"

Santana starts to caress my cheek and smiles at me with sad look in her eyes. She takes the bowl away from my lap and places her hands on my sides to turn me to face her. I tense for a while and she patiently waits. After a minute, I relax and I sit on her lap. I can feel butterflies in my stomach and I close my eyes for a while and breath her sent in.

"I know." She says and places kiss on my forehead. "I don't want you as a pet." I can feel my eyes water and I looked down. Santana places another kiss on my head. "I don't want you as a pet. I want you as a friend. Do you understand me, Quinn?"

I lay my head on her shoulder and shake no. I hear The Circle of Live playing in the background and Rachel and Kurt are holding hands and singing out loud, but the only thing I want to hear right now is that Santana wants me.

"I mean that I want you to stay here with me and Rachel and Kurt but I don't want you to work here alone. When we are cleaning something, we are doing it together. When we cook we are helping each other. Do you understand now?"

I am not sure if I understand completely. But I get that she wants me to help Rachel and Kurt and that they should help me so I nod.

"Ok we will talk about it more tomorrow. Let's just enjoy this evening and watch Lion King, ok?"

I nod again. We change our positions again. Now my head lies on Santana's lap and she is running her fingers through my hair. I never knew that human touch could be so enjoyable. I love our cuddling it makes me feel so happy and safe and I have this warm feeling all over my body.

 

**Santana's POV**

 

The scene where Mafusa is dying and Simba crying came and I felt Quinn shaking and crying in my lap. I can't help but hug her closer to me. We end up in the same position as we were when we watched Beauty and the Beast.

"I don't like this fairytale." She told me when Simba ran away from Scar.

"I don't like this part of the movie either. Wait a minute and you will smile, I promise."

She is looking on the screen again. She smiles at the scene where one of the hyenas falls onto cactus and the other calls him cactus-butt . I am so glad she smiled I want her to enjoy this evening as much as possible.

* * *

 

**Please show me some love by subscribing, commenting or leaving kudos! ;)**


	3. Long Live The Lion King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and cute... what more to say

**So guys, here is chapter 3! I’m so grateful for your feedback! Please give me some love by subscribing and sending me some kudos. I’m open to answer all your questions. I’m sorry for all mistakes, English is not my native language. This chapter has it all I would say, it gets dark but Santana is there to make sure Quinn is ok and happy and gets us back on the cute road to happiness. Also at the end of the chap I wrote with no POV. Please let me know what do you like more POV or no POV.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

 

**!!!Warning: This chapter contains deep and dark themes. There is implied rape and mentions of self-harm and suicide attempts!!!**

* * *

 

**Quinn's POV**

 

Lion King 3 ended with me barely keeping my eyes open. I would like to just crawl back into Santana’s comfortable bed and just sleep for days. But I couldn’t do that. My mind was all over the place. I was thinking about telling Tana everything that had happened to me, but what if she doesn't like me after she finds out I am not great pet or that I don’t even know how to be a friend. I never had one.

 All the kids in my school were either bulling me or just didn’t care about me. I bet some didn’t even know I existed. I was like a dream you remember having, but it is gone when you wake up. Just the feeling of it lingers. But even though I don’t know what being a friend means I think I get the general idea after watching Simba and Nala playing and just being themselves around each other. Santana is like Simba. My Simba.

"Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you to the bad." Santana interrupted my thoughts in kind and gentle voice.

"Hmmhmm, Santana I am sleepy. Can’t we just stay here like this?" I didn't mean that as disobeying I just wanted more time in Santana's arms. I snuggled closer to her and inhaled her coconut scent.

Before I could react Santana carried me in her arms bride style. I locked my arms behind her neck quickly and hid my face in her neck. She was so strong and it did something funny in my stomach. Santana laid me gently on her bed. She kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I am going to take shower, ok?"

I just nodded my head and snuggled deep into the covers that smelled like her. It was the most comforting thing in my life right now. I never thought that a bed could make me feel safe. Most of the terrible things that happened to me were in bed. But still here I am resting in bed of a complete stranger and feeling safe. I relax more into the mattress and take another deep breath. I think more about telling Santana who I’m. Telling her where I came from and from whom am I running, but in the end I decide against it. Today has been exhausting enough.

 After a while Santana was back.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Said Santana while she laid next to me and I immediately snuggled to her and put my head on her chest. I never did that with him.

 I wanted him as far away from me as I could. I could never get the smell of him away. It was always there all around me. It made me feel like I was suffocating. Even after he allowed me to take a shower (which happed only when it was really needed) I still could smell him on my body. I could always feel his eyes on me his touch on every inch of my body. I tried to scratch him of my skin. I tried to pull my hair out just so that I couldn’t smell him on them. I wanted to bleed out to get him out of my body. I imagined the blood streaming down my body the way water does. It would clean me. It would clean me even more than water ever could. And so I tried once. And then again. And then he didn’t let me use sharp tools without his supervision. I so I was caged even more than before.

Santana started to run her fingers through my hair. She told me she wants me as a friend but that's exactly how it started with him and I never had a friend so I don't know what Santana is expecting from me. But I should feel lucky. Nobody wants used pet and I am lucky Santana is even considering having me.

Santana took my hand in hers and started to caress it. I felt her thumb moving softly against my wrist and I knew she could feel my scars there. My body stiffened.

“Shh. It is ok. I know. I know it is hard to say it all… or even a part. And you have had a big day today. Let’s just sleep now and it will be all better in the morning, ok?” She whispered in my hair. With her left hand she intertwined our fingers and her right was still playing with my hair. I could feel her give me a small kiss on my head and my body relaxed. I welcomed the dream land like never before. Not afraid for my safety. In fact, I wasn’t afraid of anything. I had my Simba.

We slept for a few hours. When I woke up from a nightmare with tears in my eyes. I tried to be as quiet as possible but the jerking of my body woke Santana up.

“What’s wrong, Quinn?”

“I don't want to be like him, Tana.”

“Like who?” Asked confused Santana.

"I don't want to be like my father. You know when Simba looked on the reflection in the river and saw his father. What if I am like my father too?"

"You can tell me if you want to. I am here for you." It sounded so honestly. I longed for somebody to just be there for me since my childhood. I remember once in bed wishing that I was adopted.  I dreamed of my real parents coming through the door to my room, telling me they love me and that they will take me far away from that house, from that place.

I looked in Santana’s eyes. They were like the finest coffee with little golden drops. They held so much love and sadness. With one glace I could see the worry and patience she had for me.  

"I am from small town in the middle of nowhere. My father is or was alcoholic and he was really abusive towards me and my mom. He was my first master. He thought me every rule I needed to serve the simples needs of the owner. When I was 10 he started to watch me while he thought I was asleep. Then he started touching me but he never went all the way.

He always told me I am too ugly to waste the money he will get for virgin.

My mom died when I was 11. She always hated me because she thought I was the reason he was beating her.

When I started high school, I thought everything is going to be better, but it got even worse. It was where I met him. He told me he wants to be my friend and I thought how great is that, you know? Finally, someone, who will be nice to me. Someone, who will care about me. I never had a friend so I didn't know what to expect from him. It started with doing his homework and at the end he bought me from my father and became my new owner.

I was 18 years old when he first called me "pet" and told me all his rules. I was punished so many times and so hard I have never felt so much pain in my life. After a few tries to escape and repeated punishment I gave up. It was impossible for me to run away from him. You know in small town, there is no place to hide no one who would help. He knew everyone and every place in that town.

It was after high school when he took me here. "I am sick of that small town." He told me, but I knew better. He was afraid of people. He was afraid that me being locked in the house would raise suspicion and who knows maybe they all knew at that time but were too scared or too uninterested to care. When we got here he trusted me to never leave him. I was his good pet that would surely get lost in this big city. Nobody would help me here. Nobody knew me. Nobody would care. That is why I could run away from him. He thought that if I had no other place to go, no one to talk to and no chance of surviving on my own I would just stay and be his little pet. I waited almost a year for my chance. Timing everything he did. I knew how long it took him to get from his bedroom to the front door. How long until he got from sofa in the kitchen. How long it took him from closing and locking the front door. How long it took him to get down the stairs onto the street. How long until he got to work and called me to check. I knew everything. As soon as I ended his first call of the day, I started hitting flat screwdriver with hammer into the lock. Damaging it until it gave away into the force. I waited for the second call of the day. And the minute it ended I run away as far as I could get. I prayed for someone to save me and that's when I bumped into you."

My crying eyes met hers and I felt so much love and care from the look she was giving me. She is not like him not at all. I can believe her. She isn't going to hurt me.  _She is my friend._

"I'll kill him when I find him. I'll kill him and your father, I swear! For all the things they did to you. They will feel the pain you did and much more. I am giving you my word!" Santana spoke with anger in her voice and her kind eyes changed in flames of hate. Honestly, I feared this Santana. I didn't want her to find the whole truth about what he did to me, how much he used me.

"No! Please Santana, please! You can't! Please!" There is no way I am letting Tana near him. He could teach her how to use me the same way my father thought him. I can't lose her. I can't lose my only friend. I can't lose someone so dear to me.

"Why couldn't I?" I saw Santana’s look of realization. "You are afraid I am going to be like him, aren't you? You think I am like him!"

 

**Santana's POV**

 

I listened to her story. She told it like it was a military report. So coldly and with great distance. Like it wasn’t her story. Like if she were a lawyer of the victim. Telling just the facts, no details, no subjective opinion. And I feel so much anger at her father and mother. I feel hatred for this boy who touched her so wrongly.

And so I say what I say. I can feel her recoil from me. I see the fear in her eyes and it hurts.

It hurts, because I know what she thinks I can hear the words just by looking at her. Like always I am letting myself feel something and I am the one getting hurt. Fuck it! I know I am fucked up! I know I am hurting everybody else and I fucking know I am coward for hurting others instead letting be hurt! But how can anyone blame me?

"I-I-No, Santana please look at me, please." She turned my face gently to look in my eyes full of tears. She was crying too. It hurts seeing her like this. I don't want to make her any pain. She looked at me and it felt more like she looked in me and saw everything. It took my breath away. Meanwhile Quinn studied me I did the same. Even with tears in her red eyes and puffy cheeks, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.  _Santana, you are screwed._

"No I am not at all afraid of you becoming him. I don't think you are like him. I am afraid that once you find out how to use me, you will and you will have me forever because I am never going to run away from you."

There is no way in hell I am going to hurt Quinn and that is why I took her face in my hands gently worried I could break her and I closed my eyes and just kissed her forehead. She let out a sob. Oh no.  _Bad move Santana!_  Quinn started to sob loudly and I couldn't get her to calm down.

"Shh Quinn. Please don't cry. Please, my little princesa! What can I do to make it stop? Please tell me!"

"I-I want you, Tana. I want you to love me. Please I want you to love me. Could you just for a while, please? Can you love me for just a day? Please Tana, just one day that is all I want from you. Please."

She was begging me to love her? Me? I should be the one to beg her.

But can I love her? Is it good to start a relationship with Quinn right now? What if I just make things worse? I looked at her, at so much beautiful, strong and kind woman who begged me, a loser, to love her.

She thinks she is not good enough for me and that is hurting me, because I know she is so much better than most of the people I know. She deserves so much more and yet here she is in my bad asking me if I can love her. Maybe I can change for her. Maybe this is my second chance to do things right. I am staring at her, my personal angel, and I know what the right thing to do is.

"No. I can't love you just for a day. There is no way to love you just for a day. I need to love you for much longer, Quinn. Much, much longer." She looked at me disbelievingly and I smiled. She was so cute. She squeaked happily and hugged me.

 

**No one’s POV**

 

“But let me be clear with what I mean. In the world, there are many types of love. Like a mother loving her children unconditionally, love that’s between siblings, friends, there is even love for our stars, you know the people we admire. And of course there is love between two people who out of unknown reason fall in love and sometimes it stays that way and they live happily ever after with just a few bumps on the road. And sometimes they find out that they simply fell out of love with that person. Without a warning one day one of them wakes up and realize that the person sleeping next to them is someone completely different, someone who they don’t even recognize, don’t even understand.” Santana took a deep breath as if to calm herself or to swallow the tears that welled up in her eyes.

“I want to love you as my dearest friend at least for now. You went through awful things. Things that change and harm people in the deepest and cruelest ways. It would end badly if I started a relationship with you that is more than friendship. You need help and to be honest I need help too. I know my problems are nothing compared to those that you have, but the person laying in front of you is not the one deserve. I need to get myself together so that I can give myself to you wholly. A new canvas to paint our picture.”

“You make me so happy, Tana."

Out of all the things that Santana thought Quinn would say that was not it.

“But I didn’t do anything?”

“Yeah. But doing nothing is still doing something.”

Santana glanced at the clock.

“3:24 AM great time for philosophical debate.” She said with sarcasm and just a tinge of grumpiness.

Quinn knew right away that it is time to stop with all the heavy talking.

“Goodnight, you grumpy little cat.”

Santana made a noise that was something between whine and growl and Quinn took it as a form of saying goodnight.

The blonde snuggled into Santana even more and as she began to relax she heard in the softest of voice.

“You make me happy too.”

"Good night, Tana."

"Good night, princesa."

 

* * *

 

**Please show me some love by subscribing or leaving kudos (or, you know, you could do both :) )**


End file.
